


Hi Vati? (2p Germany x adoptive daughter reader)

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), Adoption, Babysitting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: (originally written on February 26th 2016)





	1. Annoying Aftermath und Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wannabe comic artist runs away to Germany from her disapproving parents and is adopted by a nice german called Lutz

The Day started of like any other day everybody had somewhere specific to be except for a certain someone she had run away sure she had good grades and income, however, there was one thing missing Social Life her parents  would make her keep so many secrets about her mental health and they made her think they supported her when really they were prejudice   
even if she did nothing wrong or just lightly disagreed with their opinion they would force her into certain clubs just to expand her social life even though she didn't have much of a social life to begin with also they barely trusted her at all  
She was now 17 she planned to be a Comic Artist, however, there weren't many comic companies that specialized in manga like art in her country sure she had some part time jobs but since she didn't have her own house yet it didn't really do much for her she had just completed her exams and just wanted to get away from it all she thought for a while and decided to “run away” she packed her bags and every suitcase she owned she got dressed and snuck outside however she couldn't drive yet so she took the train to the airport because she was too young to get her own house   she decided she was going to start a new leaf either living in a home or getting adopted again she went through all the security places checked her passport and went off on the plane where was she going to go well she decided to think outside the box she was going to go somewhere different not outside of her continent but outside her region most of the other places were really expensive though she had just enough money to go to Germany  
She made it through the flight well and as soon as she had landed she took the nearest taxi to the closest children’s home luckily in this town some of the Germans could speak English and she knew a good amount of German words not fluent per se but enough to have a proper conversation  
She walked up to reception filled out the form and chilled for a while in her room until morning  
Most of the other kids who were primary to middle school age were getting ready for school while she was getting ready to look for some jobs luckily she found a good part-time job at a local restaurant she was good at carrying heavy trays, handing out menu’s and interacting with customers it was perfect  
Now all she needed was someone to adopt her and support her until she has a home of her own  
During a regular workday, a regular customer came in who she had never met before she did notice some things about him like the small scar on his right cheek, his dark beanie and the smirk he almost always had on his face  
Hallo welcome I’ll take you to your table  
Here you go and here’s the menu for today  
Danke  
You're welcome  
So have you decided what you’d like to order  
Der Frühstück Bratwurst, Eier und Toast  
Coming right up sir~  
   
*gives him the food*  
   
a few minutes later  
und here’s your bill sir have a gut day *waves*  
   
(a bunch of customers later)  
   
*sigh* well that was fun it wasn’t frustrating or annoying sure it has nothing to do with my future but at least it gives me a good salary and I actually enjoy it hehe~ (watches tv, surfs the internet for a while before sleeping)  
   
Months past things went well she had a good job, good income, good health and a good lifestyle  
She even got to enjoy October later in the year and it was the most fun festival ever even if she didn’t like much beer besides the root kind she even got to have fun with that one customer again except he was slightly more cheerful and they got to get to know each other better even if he was slightly 40% drunk at the time  
   
„So how was your day?“  
   
Was it gut yours?  
   
Same do you um attend this festival often?  
   
Oh?  Every year I attend it’s the best  
   
Okay then what else do you enjoy?  
   
I enjoy just chilling, relaxing, listening to music, reading and video games  
   
Interesting I like those too except I also enjoy writing and drawing I wanted to get a job as a comic artist specializing in the manga art style, however, there wasn’t any companies back in the home country that wanted me  
   
Mmm? I know a gut place where you can edit and illustrate manga comic books (gives address)  
   
Thanks for the information do you have a job?  
   
Ja but it’s a secret  
   
Alright anything else you can tell me about yourself  
   
Well I like Katze more than hounds, I have an older Bruder, when I’m depressed I smoke sometimes und drink though not as much as I eat I’m a bit of a glutton I tend to brag a lot though I can also be the voice of reason  
I also enjoy playing the drums, I occasionally like drawing manga art, I’m terrible with electronic navigation devices und my best friends are very quiet, violent and manipulative at times  
   
Good to know what are your plans for the future?  
   
Maybe get another job, adopt a pet or kinder or try to improve my relationship with mien friends  
   
You could maybe do all those things they sound like great idea’s  
   
  
It was great talking to you  
   
You too though why do you want to adopt a kinder along with a kat?  
   
Because let’s just say the ways that mien Bruder raised me were not the best so I’d like to show that I can properly raise a kinder better than him  
   
Hehe right I’m going to head back to the home now  
   
Hmmm? Don’t you mean your own home  
0///0 Dammit sorry I don’t have my own place yet Auf  Wiedersehen  
   
Uh, Auf  Wiedersehen?  
   
   
During December at the home, there was a visitor  someone had told her that the visitor was for her surprisingly it was the same person she met at Oktoberfest  
   
This is Lutz, Lutz Beilschmidt he has come to adopt you  
   
W-What? Why, how?  
   
Ich understands what you said last time they told me everything about your past life and about your plans for the future so I’ve decided I’d like to help you and raise you to be an adult etc.  
   
Really? T-thanks thanks a lot  
   
(Later on)  
   
“Und this will be your room it’s a little dark though and a little dull  
   
It’s fine Lutz I love dark things this room will be perfect once I add some atmosphere to it with some posters, comics and sketchbooks    
   
Right if you need me I’ll be in the kitchen making dinner  
  
mmm these potatoes are delicious I used to eat lots of potato products like bread    
  
mmmm sounds interesting do you have the recipe?  
  
Yes I'll make it tomorrow maybe I can teach you how to make it   
  
that would be interesting sure why not   
  
Oh looks like it's almost bedtime   
  
she had fallen asleep on the couch   
Lutz picked her up and took her to her room   
tucked her in bed and calmly said "Gute Nacht" before  it was time for lights out   
  
As Morning came when Lutz awoke from the brightness of the sunlight coming from outside he noticed something she was there near his door cheerfully said Guten Morgen  Lutz smiled cheerfully and went downstairs to start off the day


	2. This is what he calls Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lutz's daughter spends some time with Lutz's friends Luciano and Kuro

As Morning came when Lutz awoke from the brightness of the sunlight coming from outside he noticed something she was there near his door cheerfully saying Guten Morgen  Lutz smiled cheerfully and went downstairs to start off the day  
  
*After Breakfast*  
  
Alright I'm off to work   
I'm off to work too though when I come to collect you from work I might have mien fruends with me    
ok? *gets out of the car and goes to the restaurant*  
  
*After work*  
Hallo Lutz oh you were right who are your friends  
They are Luciano and Kuro they are strange at times though they can be cool too   
  
Ciao~ *cleans blood off hands*  
Konichiwa *reads R18 Manga*  
  
I see so how are you going to *improve your relationship* with them?  
  
we'll be going out to town with them now so you'll see as you get to know them better   
  
Right where are we heading to first?  
  
T-The Pop Culture store Lutz  
Nooo the Supermarket Lutz I need more special ingredients for my pasta  
  
Enough we'll go to the supermarket first because I need some things   
  
mmm, I have Wurst, Eier, Toast, Kuchen, Chocolate, Cookies und some potatoes you?  
  
I have multiple Pasta seasonings,Multiple Pasta kinds and some new knives *smirk*  
  
What do you need the seasonings for don't some types of pasta already come with seasoning packets?  
  
Si however when I make my pasta I like to have a variety of seasoning  to cover up the special sauce  
not everybody likes the smell of tomatoes  
  
O-okay?  
  
I have some katsu curry, mochi, and some fish   
  
mm maybe I should get something  
  
mmm oh, Salsa flavored Potato chips? Unlimited amounts of Haribo candy?  
*grabs many items from multiple shelves and places them in her cart*  
  
Next is the Pop Culture store  
Yay~  
  
let's see I bought 4 volumes of a Pupa manga a Hell Girl boxset a Highschool DxD light novel  along with some ecchi anime figures, some Ps4 only visual novels and a Totoro keychain  
  
I bought a BACCANO! light novel, a Hellsing manga volume, and a Girls und Panzer figurine  
  
and I bought volumes of Level C, Love Stage, Junjou Romantica, Attack on Titan and Pretear  
  
*wide smirk* Madchen I didn't know you liked those genres of comic buchs  
  
I-it's because of the characters, story and setting not the fluff or lemons 0///////////////0  
  
Ja Ja I know   
*whispering to Luciano and Kuro* I need to to stand guard in case any protestors come so you two have to mind the girl while I work   
  
Oh you idiota Lutz  
 just watching the city while you drink, smoke and pleasure women is not work   
also, I and Kuro aren't good with kids or teens I can barely handle my own sorellas  
  
Luciano it is work I get paid,I enjoy it and it protects my country from being in the same corrupted state as Allen's und she's just a Madchen what harm could she be to you or Kuro at least she's not a rebel,psyho or maniac like your schwesters   
  
*sigh* Bene I'll mind your  fanciulla  right Kuro?  
  
mmmm Hai  
  
*nods* I'll be off then *waves*  
  
  
(walks back to Lutz's home with her)  
  
uh, what do you want to do?   
  
I'd like to watch a movie   
  
What movie?  
  
pulp fiction's on can I watch that?  
  
I'm not sure if a young fanciulla like you would be able to watch a violent film like that it's more suited to responsible adults like me you wouldn't be able to handle all the gore and shooting hehe  
  
"Luciano your pasta is about to burn",  
  
WHAT? Fine you can watch the film I need to check on the pasta *runs to the kitchen to continue cooking*  
  
don't mind him he can be stupid at times so how about I read you something while you watch the film  
  
yes I'd like that   
  
what would you like me to read you?  
  
Love Stage please~  
  
mm I see you are quite the pandajoshi sure I'll read you that   
  
*holding tray of pasta* so Kuro thankfully I managed to save the pasta and What are you reading?????  
  
and then Izumi moaned like a scared dolphin for next few pages until Ryouma removed the popsicle from his lemon squezzer  
  
KURO!!!! stop you wait you wouldn't read something like that maybe it was aha the fanciulla now that was not very nice right?  
  
I don't f*king care if it's not nice I enjoyed that story and it's the only time anyone has actually read me a story before  
  
Oh_  well I guess that makes sense kids your age are maturing a lot nowadays mmm would you like some pasta?  
  
Luciano don't you dare do what I think you're going to do  
  
shut up Kuro so what type would you like? farfelle? fettuccine? linguine? penne?  
  
Can I have both?   
  
wow you really do have a appetite *gives her pasta*  
  
*eats it quickly*  mmm that was very tasty  
  
Grazie~  
  
Your welcome *puts the plate away and watches tv*  
  
*feeling bored* so? uh, what do you like besides tv and Kuro's comics?  
  
I like drawing,reading and writing it's not just Japanese comics I like I also like American,British,Canadian and Italian comics  
  
huh? ok, what Italian comics do you like?   
  
I like W.i.t.c.h and Winx club  
  
*sweatdrop* of course so what do you think of Winx club  
  
eh it's an okay show but season 4 was a bit too clichéd and after Bloom had accomplished her goal of finding her parents I found no other point to watching the show it felt like it was running out of idea's after that  
  
alright um can I tell you about me?  
  
sure  
  
well I like reading,cooking, movies *cough* killing *hard cough* I mean chilling yeah chilling  
  
then why were you cleaning the blood off your hands  
  
just because I had a wound there okay? *annoyed*  
  
okay then *continues watching tv*  
  
*doorbell noise*  
  
Oh great lutz is back *annoyed sigh*  *answers door*  
  
So How did you handle her?  
  
We handled it just fine especially when Kuro was reading her a story from her yaoi manga  
  
*slaps Luciano's butt* Ow! Kuro what the hell I was just saying  
*takes out katana* if it  gets out that I read a 15 year old female a BL comic the cops will be after me so be quiet or you'll be dead meat  
  
*holding up hands* Si si Kuro just don't slice me to pieces   
  
calm down you childish psychopath I was just kidding but be aware   
Tch anyways I and Kuro and the faniculla were on our best behavior  
then why is she resting like a hound on mien couch?  
Zzzzzzzzzzzz (yawn) thanks Luciano for making the delectable food and Kuro for reading the manga to me I liked the scene with lemons  
*Awkwardly shaking* hehehehehehe Lutz please don't yell at us  
Why would I? she's going to be a great pervert when she's an adult reading buchs like that *sparkling eyes*  
*sigh* that's just like you lutz come on Kuro it's getting late  Arrivederci!  
  
hehe finally a day with mien friends without any arguing Danke Madchen the day went better than I thought *rubs her head slightly*  
  
*goes to bed*


End file.
